1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shifter assembly for automatic transmissions, and more specifically, to a shifter assembly having an automatic and a manual shift path.
2. Description of the Problem
Multi-mode shifter assemblies are used with automatic transmissions and provide a normal automatic mode and a manual mode in which the automatic transmission may be shifted in a manner akin to a manual transmission. To switch from automatic to manual mode, a shift lever is moved from an automatic shift path to a parallel manual shift path where the driver may then shift from gear to gear manually. The manual shift path of such systems has differed somewhat from the convention “H” pattern of true manual transmissions. The manual shift path is a fore to aft oriented straight line. The shifter is spring loaded to return to a center position along the path. The shifter is moved forward or backward to change gears and parallels the shift path of the shift lever in automatic mode. A transverse path conventionally connects the two paths, which have been located in the same plane.
An example of a multi-mode shifter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,197 to Rempinski et al. issued Aug. 11, 1998. The transmission control arm in the Rempinski patent is pivotally connected to the base for movement about an axis for connection to a linkage for operating the automatic transmission. The shift lever is supported on the base independently of the control arm. More specifically, a ball and socket joint supports the shift lever on the base for pivotal movement relative to the control aim for changing between shift paths. The Rempinski patent identified several considerations to take into account in providing these shift mechanisms. Among the criteria taken into consideration was the need to provide an easy and smooth re-entry into the automatic mode from the manual mode. Here it should be observed that ergonomic considerations, and a clear indication to the driver as to which mode the vehicle is in, are important.
There is always a need to simplify the assembly by reducing the number of components. Many prior art systems have strived, at the cost of some complexity, to allow the shift arm to pivot even when displaced to a parallel path.